


Magi☆Mari 500K Milestone Celebration Stream!

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cyberbullying, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: NSFW Bedi-tober Day 10: Kigurumi/MascotsBedivere's boyfriend, Merlin, is an online content creator who produced a Virtual Idol named Magi☆Mari. He recently reached half a million subscribers, so he prepared something extra as a celebration. It doesn't go well.(Inspired by Bedi's surprisingly petty namecalling in Camelot during his confrontation with Mordred and Merlin's Fou-kun suit in the Idolmaker CE.)
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Merlin | Caster
Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Magi☆Mari 500K Milestone Celebration Stream!

**Author's Note:**

> *bedi voice* ...you don't remember, huh? ...you sure about that? maybe it's just your bird brain getting in the way!  
> \- camelot, section 7: mordred, the raider knight

Bedivere’s boyfriend has a bit of a weird hobby.

Well, to him, it wasn’t really all that weird. But then again, he has always been exposed to a lot of people with diverse interests. Everyone has their own quirks that Bedivere appreciated, and naturally, this also applies to the person that he chose to date. That person—Bedivere’s boyfriend—is someone called Merlin.

Merlin has always been the type to be an outsider. He was that person everybody knows but is not particularly close to anyone. He wouldn’t have a shortage of people who invite him to work together for school group projects, but that’s only because he's really good at what he does. He crafts things and “makes magic happen”. Bedivere once heard him joke that he can do anything, and sometimes Bedivere really believes it.

That confidence might be one of the reasons why people turn away from him, too. Bedivere doesn’t personally see the problem because the way Merlin lifts himself—although cheeky and smug—was never the type that insults others. So all Merlin’s behavior really made Bedivere feel is admiration and maybe just a tiny bit of envy because he himself can’t be that confident.

When people decided to mock Merlin openly and make it clear that they only take him along for his abilities, Merlin just laughed along as if that was something funny. When people made jabs about him, his cheerful smile remained unfazed. Witnessing this gave Bedivere secondhand anger even if he was never particularly close to Merlin. He only realized that he was already glaring when the people with Merlin turned their attention towards him.

“Can we help you?”

“Why are you being so mean to him?” He found himself saying. His back went hot when he said it, and his hands were slightly sweaty. He was never the type to be assertive and confrontational, and he only becomes those things when absolutely needed. He definitely didn’t expect that it can come in a situation like this.

“Mean? We’re just joking around with him. Right, Merlin?”

Merlin just chuckles like he always does. “Yup. I appreciate it, Bedivere, but everything’s well.”

Bedivere really didn’t want to let it slide, but if Merlin himself wasn’t complaining, then he found it hard to step in. So he just gave a final glare, the most intimidating he can muster, and looked away. He's not really sure if he succeeded in looking intimidating, but he tried his best.

Suddenly, though, even if that whole thing passed by without much friction, Merlin is suddenly hanging out with him the next day. And then the next. And then the next.

And now, they're here, long done with university and are now both working but still very much together.

“Ah, it hurts!” Merlin yelps.

Bedivere immediately looks up from his phone to check on him. They were just sitting in silence and enjoying each other’s presence. It was something that Bedivere appreciated about their relationship, after all, he's never really been the talkative type. They can sit for hours in one room with no hint of awkwardness, just doing their own thing. Right now, specifically, Merlin was working on a costume that he has been sewing for a few months now. Meanwhile, Bedivere was watching a new vegetable recipe from his favorite cooking channel.

“Are you okay? I told you to wear a thimble…” Bedivere reaches for the thimble that Merlin didn’t bother to wear and hands it to him.

“Now, now, it’s fine.” Merlin just chuckles and waves no at the thimble. Bedivere still keeps it ready with him just in case. “I'm about to finish this, so it won’t really be necessary for too long.”

“Well, please don’t wound yourself.”

“Haha, I won’t, I won’t!” He resumes working on the costume. “Sorry for interrupting you. Keep watching what you're watching! Are you going to cook that for tonight?”

“Oh, no, I don’t really have the ingredients for it. I just watched it because it’s a new video.”

“Mmm.”

They were silent once again. Merlin leans against him while sewing. He clicks on another video to watch.

On the topic of videos, Merlin actually produces videos and uploads them on the Internet. Specifically, he creates content of a Virtual Idol whom he called Magi☆Mari. Merlin portrays her as a cheerful, supportive idol who always encourages people to move forward. He would play games as her and even perform songs.

That was Merlin’s ‘weird’ hobby that people around them like to judge him for. Bedivere doesn’t really see what's wrong because Merlin’s not really doing anything to harm others anyway, and it’s not like he ever claimed that Magi☆Mari is a real girl. His channel’s About Page clearly states that she's a virtual idol and a character produced by someone. Bedivere thinks people can just be unnecessarily mean sometimes and unappreciative of hard work.

Merlin designed Magi☆Mari himself from scratch. Aside from her general design, he even comes up with new outfits for her whenever there are occasions. Not only that, but he also designed a recurring mascot named Fou-kun who usually shows up to accompany Magi☆Mari. Fou-kun also serves as something like a theme—Magi☆Mari’s outfits resemble him one way or another, and often, her clothes would include a small patch or maybe a small embroidery of Fou-kun. He also was responsible of making the 3D models for them, something that Bedivere can’t even begin to understand. Even so, one thing is very clear even to an amateur like him: this whole thing that Merlin is doing is hard work.

Even if he doesn’t have all the details, he knows enough to see that Merlin pours effort for this.

What he's working on right now is a Fou-kun suit. He's working even harder than the usual because it’s for an important milestone. He says that he's nearing half a million subscribers, so he's going to do a ‘face reveal’. Bedivere is admittedly very worried about this. Five hundred thousand people are far too many, and he can’t really trust all of them to not be nasty. Merlin believes that it’ll be fine. He said that other content creators have creepy fans who try to figure out their identities regardless of consent, so he thought he should just beat them to it himself. Bedivere still can’t keep himself from worrying, but if Merlin says so, then he’ll believe Merlin.

\--

“Tomorrow is the stream, right?” Bedivere asks the night before the big day. They were already on their bed, ready to end the night. “I can take tomorrow off even if it’s last minute so that I can stay with you.”

Merlin just chuckles and hugs him from behind. He nuzzles Bedivere’s neck while tightening his embrace. “You're really, really too sweet. Well, I already told you, you don’t need to miss work for that. I’ll just tell you how it went when you come home.”

“Call me if you need me for anything, okay?”

“Of course.” Merlin says with a smile. “Good night, Bedi. I love you.”

Bedivere finds himself smiling even if his face is turned away from Merlin. He snuggles closer to Merlin’s embrace and goes to sleep with a smile.

\--

“How do I look?”

“You look like a stuffed toy.” Bedivere can’t keep a smile from forming on his face. “It looks so expertly done. I promise, if you claim that you commissioned a professional, people will believe you!”

He goes on to touch the fur of the suit that Merlin made. It covered his whole body with a suit of white fur. All of it was soft, but the tail and the ears really outdid themselves. Merlin included a cape lined by blue and accessorized by a pink ribbon. He looked just like a human version of Fou-kun. Bedivere can’t help but hug him.

“Of course. I _am_ a professional.” Merlin smiles confidently. “I'm thinking of introducing myself as Idolmaker. A lot of people love Magi☆Mari, so I’ve already been considering giving her more idol friends. I already have rough designs in mind, personalities, and how their relationships with each other will be like. Can you listen to my ideas later when you come home?”

“I’ll be happy to. I’ll try my best to give useful feedback.”

“Well, I appreciate that, but mostly, I just want to share them with you. After all, you're the most important person in my life, so I thought it’s just right that you'd hear first.” Merlin chuckles. “If all goes well, I can pursue this as a career. I can earn money passively through the videos, then I can open commissions for artworks, 3D models, and maybe costumes since you're praising me so much. And of course, I can be your fulltime househusband.”

Bedivere chuckles. “It’s really so cute. _You're_ so cute. Good work, Merlin.”

“If you like it so much, you can wear it, too. I made it free size.”

“Maybe I’ll pass on that. I'm not confident enough to wear it, you know.” Bedivere gently kisses Merlin. “Good luck. I'm always rooting for you. Call me if you need anything.”

“Yup, yup.” Merlin kisses Bedivere, too. “See you later.”

\--

When Bedivere comes home after a long day at work, he sees the suit in a trash bag outside their house.

His back immediately feels too hot, his heart won’t stop beating fast, as he runs to the trash bag. It’s not like the garbage truck collector is nearby, but he still feels like rushing. He grabs the bag and rushes inside the house in search for Merlin.

He finds Merlin on their bed hugging a pillow. He wasn’t crying, but that just made Bedivere feel worse. Merlin was staring at the wall with a neutral expression, and when Bedivere comes in the room, his gaze darts first to the plastic bag in Bedivere’s hand before looking up to meet Bedivere’s eyes.

“Hi, Bedi. Welcome back.”

“What happened? Why is this outside? Why didn’t you call me?”

Bedivere joins him on the bed, leaving the plastic bag just nearby. Merlin sits up, and Bedivere hugs him. Merlin wordlessly leans his head on Bedivere’s chest, and Bedivere runs his fingers through Merlin’s hair. Bedivere’s heart still won’t calm down, but being close to each other was greatly comforting.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Nothing happened. I just realized that maybe the suit was a bit silly.” Merlin hugs him, but Bedivere just wants to cry. “Don’t worry about me. I'm just glad you're home. How was work?”

“…Did they make you feel that way? If only I didn’t go today—”

“No, no, I already told you, nothing happened. And I really did insist that you go to work today. Why would you miss work for something so silly?” Merlin chuckles. “Oh, Bedi, always the serious one.”

“It’s not silly, it’s a milestone in your career.”

“It’s just a silly hobby, Bedi.”

“…You said you had plans to take this fulltime.” Bedivere can already feel the sides of his eyes burning. “Can you tell me what happened, please? What did they tell you?”

Merlin shakes his head and lets go, going back to lie on the bed. “Nothing happened. I'm kind of sleepy, though. Can you give me a kiss before I nap?”

Bedivere nods, swallowing the urge to pry. He kisses Merlin’s forehead and then his lips. “I’ll prepare a nice dinner for us.”

Merlin smiles. “I love you. Good night.”

\--

Bedivere googles the name of Merlin’s channel when Merlin falls asleep. His first thought was to check the channel itself, of course, but he thought that if anything did happen earlier, Merlin would have deleted it. He seems to have picked the right course of action because he immediately sees articles from sites focused on topics like virtual idols and anime.

His heart sinks more when he sees the headline.

‘ _Magi_ _☆_ _Mari 500K Milestone Celebration Goes Wrong_ ’

Bedivere looks at Merlin to check if he's still sleeping. Merlin is fast asleep, but Bedivere just feel anxious viewing this next to him. Merlin has an arm around him, and once Bedivere confirmed that he really won’t wake up anytime soon, he resumes his reading.

_The_ _Magi_ _☆_ _Mari 500K Milestone Celebration streamed on FGOTube today at 13:00 CST (Chaldea Standard Time). The channel, previously known as ‘_ Magi☆Mari’ _, changed its name to ‘_ Idolmaker’ _an hour before the stream. Viewers quickly caught on that this is meant to be rebranding to signal the start of another era for the channel. The new name boosted the fan-favorite speculation that soon, other Virtual Idols will join the channel. _[Related: 26 times Magi☆Mari mentioned her friends]

_The first half an hour discussed what news viewers should expect from the stream._ _Magi_ _☆_ _Mari still served as the host for this portion. Viewers generally remained calm and formulated comments on the stream and on her new outfit._ [Related: We Ranked Our Top 10 Favorite Magi☆Mari Outfits]

_The next portion is meant to be led by Idolmaker aka the owner of the channel. He revealed himself in a Fou-kun fursuit. A lot of the viewers were quick to praise the apparent quality of the fursuit and thank Idolmaker for his hard work. Some also spoke up Virtual Idol persona ideas._ [Related: 5 Kinds of Virtual Idols We Need, Not Deserve (And 5 We Can Do Away With)]

_A lot also made furry jokes and asked if Idolmaker is a part of the furry community. However, it all only went south when one of the viewers called Idolmaker by his true name and claimed that he has always been a reject because of hobbies like this. The viewer criticized the suit, calling it ‘_ some creepy fetish thing _’ and saying that they're only watching this for the Virtual Idols, not a face reveal. Both groups of people who agree and disagree turned the comments section into a warzone, and the stream ended without notice._

_The stream was also quickly deleted from the channel, but netizens all over TMitter already heard of the issue. We compiled TMeets with a lot of engagement regarding the issue from varying takes:_

_“_ Yeah this was obviously some fetish thing lmao which grown man dresses up in a goddamn fursuit???? Also he literally earns his money rping as a teenage anime girl idk why you guys don’t see the issue lol _”_

“Homie really woke up and wore a whole ass fursuit for 500K people to see I can’t deal with it T-T”

“Ok but the Idolmaker dude was cute, don’t disown me pls”

“The suit looks cute, you guys are just mean”

“Tfw you already jerked it to Magi☆Mari too many times and then this”

Bedivere had to read through multiple tweets and threads to see what people think. There were, of course, people who were defending Merlin, but there were also way too many unnecessarily mean comments. They made baseless assumptions about Merlin. They convinced themselves that Merlin wearing his costume means he wants to fuck animals, somehow. It didn’t really make sense to Bedivere. They said only such people would have a suit this high-quality.

There were also the uninformed people who thought all this time that Magi☆Mari was a girl and was blaming Merlin for ‘scamming’ them. They were demanding refunds for the donations and pledges they made even if that’s really foolish. They were calling him distasteful things like a troll or a ‘trap’, and Bedivere isn’t really the type to get angry often, but as he reads more and uncontrollably scrolls more, he finds himself seething.

Yes, some people also said good things defending or praising him, but Bedivere’s anger won over. Next thing he knew, he was engaging in a TMitter argument with someone he doesn’t even know, with anger that he didn’t know he's capable of feeling, with insults he didn’t know he could say.

‘What fetish are you talking about? Stop projecting. It’s not even a fursuit, you obviously don’t know what a real fursuit looks like. Also, sure, call it roleplaying, but make sure you also call all actors, writers, and artists the same thing because literally all he did is play a character.’

‘It’s not his fault that you can’t read. He literally said in his About Page that the idol you donated to is a character.’

‘Imagine waking up and complaining about someone who doesn’t even know you online. I can’t deal with it.’

‘If you have a problem with getting attracted to a character because the creator is a man, then I have news for you about a lot of games and anime you consume.’

He’s lost a lot of hours doing this. He only realized it when the sun has set.

Merlin looks so peaceful with an arm wrapped around him, face buried on his waist.

Bedivere looks at the plastic bag with the suit in it.

\--

“…Bedi? What are you doing?” Merlin walked into the kitchen. It’s obvious that he just woke up. He blinks at Bedivere and scratches his eyes. When nothing changes, he just squints. “…Why?”

“H-Hello.” Bedivere has decided to wear the suit. He doesn’t look half as cute as Merlin in it, but that’s not the point right now. With how it looked, Bedivere thought that it would be uncomfortable and too hot, but Merlin actually made it comfy and easy to move in. He was able to prepare dinner with no trouble at all. “Good evening. Did you sleep well?”

“Why are you wearing that? Take it off. I’ll just make you a better one.”

“I like this one, though. Why would you throw it away?”

“I just think it’s not very good.”

“I think it is. I love it.” Bedivere walks towards him and holds his hands. “I really do. I mean it.”

“I do mean it, though. I _can_ make better.”

“I know you can. But being able to make better doesn’t mean this one isn’t good. I love it.” Bedivere twirls around. “Tell me I look bad.”

“No.” Merlin caresses his face. “You don’t look bad.”

Bedivere hugs him, and Merlin returns his embrace. “It’s cute and comfortable and very well-made. I can sleep in it and know that I’ll have a nice dream.”

Merlin tightens the hug and chuckles. “You're too kind.”

Bedivere pulls away. Even so, Merlin keeps his arms around Bedivere. Bedivere touches Merlin’s cheeks and kisses him. He can’t feel Merlin’s soft skin with the suit’s thick paws, but he can see Merlin’s comforted face, and that’s everything to him. “I wish you called me.”

“It’s really okay.” Merlin closes his eyes and leans to his touch. “I'm not very bothered about what happened. I'm used to being an outsider, after all. Before you talked to me, it’s always been like this.”

“…It doesn’t have to always be like this. I want to be with you every step of the way.”

“I'm okay.” Merlin opens his eyes and smiles, but there was something wistful about his smile. “I’ll be honest. Right now, I'm more worried about you.”

“Me? Why?”

“Well, now, people would know that your boyfriend is weird. I don’t care about being viewed like that. But you…” Merlin shakes his head. “You're normal, you know. With normal friends, normal hobbies, a normal job. I’d hate for you to get ostracized along with me.”

“Do you really think I care about that?” Bedivere frowns sadly. “I’ll take a photo of myself now and post it on all my accounts. I can prove that I only care about supporting you and nothing else.”

“Don’t be silly, I never doubted that for a second. I'm just saying that despite that, I don’t want you to get ostracized.”

“And I'm saying I don’t care. I want to be weird together.”

Merlin smiles. “You're too good to me, Bedi.”

“I just want to treat you well.”

Bedivere initiates another kiss. He kisses Merlin longer and deeper this time while Merlin keeps his hands on Bedivere’s waist. He peppers kisses on Merlin’s neck and his collarbones. He goes down on his knees and looks up at Merlin. He wonders if he looks cute like that. He just wants to be cute for Merlin. “Merlin… Will you let me spoil you?”

Merlin ruffles his head. It’s just the hood of the suit, but Bedivere leans to it anyway. “Hahaha, you're so cute. You're just validating their accusations for me.”

“I know they're not true…”

“Yup. I only like it if it’s you.” Merlin thumbs his lower lip. “I’ll like anything if it’s you.”

“Don’t say something so embarrassing.”

Bedivere meets Merlin’s eyes and sucks on his thumb. He unzips Merlin’s pants and pulls it down along with his undergarments. He starts stroking Merlin’s cock. Of course it’s not yet hard, but it gets hard pretty fast when he takes it inside his mouth. He sucks it thoroughly, making sure every inch of Merlin’s cock has been coated by his saliva. He does it slowly, taking it little by little, until Merlin’s cock is deep in his throat.

Merlin places both hands on his cheeks and starts thrusting inside. He wasn’t doing it roughly or anything—just enough to be enjoyable for them both. Bedivere likes the feeling of Merlin’s cock inside his mouth like this; having the taste of his cock and cum, watching him feel good… Merlin’s cheeks are pink, he's breathing slightly deeper, and that’s Bedivere’s favorite sight.

Merlin usually is the one to tease and flirt, and seeing him like this just makes Bedivere’s heart race. Merlin’s moans are music to his ears. Merlin's been through so much even if he doesn’t show it, even if he always has a smile on his face. That’s why Bedivere enjoys spoiling him, serving him, giving things to him.

He pulls away and takes the cock out of his mouth. He licks his lips and tastes Merlin on them. “Do you feel good?”

He idly kisses the tip of Merlin’s dick, patiently waiting for a reply. He lets Merlin press it on his lips and his cheek, spreading the cum on his skin. “…Yes. You make me feel so good.”

“I'm glad…” Bedivere keeps kissing his cock. “…I love making you feel good.”

He takes Merlin’s cock inside his mouth again. He takes it deep in his throat faster than before. Merlin catches on and holds his cheeks again, thrusting faster this time. Merlin’s moans become louder with each thrust. Bedivere himself is letting out moans of his own while trying to keep up with Merlin’s movements.

He makes sure to watch closely as Merlin cums. The slight sweating of his forehead, the hair sticking to the sides of his face, the way he breathes—Bedivere loved to soak them all. He does his best to keep his eyes open as Merlin cums inside his mouth. He wanted to see how Merlin looked until the last second.

He swallows every drop. Merlin is looking at him with half-lidded eyes. The intensity of his gaze makes Bedivere hard, too. He makes sure to lick up all traces of cum on Merlin’s dick. Merlin caresses his head and his cheeks.

“Give me a moment, Bedivere.” Merlin has his eyes closed as he breathes deeply. “After this, it’s my turn to spoil you.”

\--

“Hi, everyone! Sorry about the stream prematurely ending last time. I can continue discussing the direction that the channel will take now.” Merlin chuckles like he always does. Light, free, warm. “My boyfriend wanted to wear the Fou-kun suit this time. You can call him Sir Fou.”

Bedivere waves at the stream, fluffy paw moving happily. “Nice to meet you, everyone!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt is Glory Hole, so come back if you're into that :)


End file.
